


As Played By... Ryan Reynolds and Kal Penn

by mayamaia



Series: As Played By... [4]
Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Actors, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 17:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayamaia/pseuds/mayamaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan Reynolds as Napoleon and Kal Penn as Illya.  These actor prompts are growing more challenging.  I like a challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Played By... Ryan Reynolds and Kal Penn

**Author's Note:**

> If you think this is a stretch, I have to do this with Martin Freeman and Richard Ayoade later.

Illya drew Napoleon over to a table to study the map, but just after Napoleon had glanced down, his eye caught movement and he raised his head to smile at the secretary entering the map room. His head tracked her over to a cabinet before he realized Illya had stopped talking. He turned back to his partner and was met with a totally expressionless face.

“What?” Solo asked, hunching his shoulders for emphasis. “Can’t a man, ah check who’s sharing the room? I have to watch your back you know, or, ah, the scenery might turn out to have points.”

By now they both had their backs to the woman, who began to scoot closer to them, holding something tightly in her hand.

“Yeah and when you need to know your way around Greece I am entirely sure you will take comfort that the scenery you watched so carefully here had failed to kill me instead of the slow torture I will succumb to at the THRUSH nest you will never find.”

At his last word, the secretary raised her arm to strike with the hypodermic in her fist, but Illya turned almost sedately, hooked his foot behind her leg and dropped her to the floor, where he stepped on her hand and bent the needle beyond use. Kuryakin then looked at his partner and continued, “Anyway, my back seems to be fine.”

The woman tried to kick Illya at that, but found her foot diverted by a swift kick from Solo. “Ah ah ah,” he said as if to a child, “Caught you fair and square, scenery, don’t be a poor loser. I think mama April will want to have a little girl talk with you now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you want to request a pair of actors yourself!


End file.
